<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Pipe by whumphoarder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592398">Wrong Pipe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder'>whumphoarder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not really), Coughing, Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Secondary Drowning, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter low-key drowns, and Tony high-key frets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Pipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts">seekrest</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBS_Forever/gifts">JBS_Forever</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://sallyidss.tumblr.com/">sallyidss</a>, <a href="https://xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com/">xxx-cat-xxx</a>, and <a href="https://awesomesockes.tumblr.com/">awesomesockes</a> for beta-reading :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you allergic to any medications?”</p><p>Doing his best to suppress another cough, Peter just shakes his head.</p><p>Tony jots the information down on the clipboard he’s holding. “What about other stuff? Latex? Shellfish? Kryptonite?”</p><p>“Do we really have to do this?” Peter moans. “I’m fine. I’m not even—” He cuts himself off with another round of unproductive hacking into his elbow, causing his breath to rattle in his chest. A woman sitting a few seats away eyes him warily and shifts in her chair. </p><p>Tony just raises an eyebrow. “Not even—what? Breathing? That’s exactly why we’re here.” He makes an encompassing gesture around the ER waiting room, then taps the end of his pen to the clipboard impatiently. “C’mon, allergies, kid. Chop, chop.”</p><p>“Nothing. But...” Drawing in a few shallow, shuddery breaths and desperately trying to ignore the weird sensation in his lungs, Peter tries again. “But this is so…”—he suppresses a cough—“stupid.”</p><p>“No, you know what’s really stupid? Showing up to school and trying to take a math test in a room with thirty-six people<em> while hacking up a lung,” </em>Tony bites back. “That was pretty stupid.”</p><p>Peter rolls his eyes. “S’ not like I’m actually <em> sick.” </em></p><p>Tony scoffs. “Well, you sure as hell aren’t <em> well.” </em></p><p>With a groan at his mentor, Peter arches back slightly to push himself up straighter in his seat. He’s desperate for any position that will get his chest to expand and the horrible tickle from the water in his lungs to go away. “So stupid…” he mutters.</p><p>It all started seven hours earlier. </p><p>Peter was running late for school. He’d just inhaled the last of his banana and was in the process of gulping down a glass of water on his way out the door when his phone buzzed. </p><p>Ned had sent a Baby Yoda meme.</p><p>Objectively, it wasn’t even that funny. The joke didn’t even elicit a proper laugh from Peter—more of an odd cross between a humorous snort and a sudden bark than anything else. Unfortunately, this fateful snort-bark occurred at the exact same moment that Peter tried to swallow a mouthful of water, aspirating said water into his lungs.</p><p>And thus began his seven-hour coughing fit from hell.</p><p>The irony was, he had made it through almost all of his classes. Sure, the incessant coughing meant other students gave Peter a wide berth in the halls and teachers shot him side-looks while simultaneously slathering themselves with hand sanitizer like it was going out of style. But honestly, he’d rather they all think he had acquired some horrific virus than find out the truth. </p><p>(Which was that he’d been low-key drowning on three fluid ounces of water ever since breakfast.)</p><p>But, then again, Mr. Blokk (his positively <em> ancient </em> Honors Pre-Calc teacher) isn’t really known for being accommodating. He kicked Peter out not even three minutes into the test, telling him to go hack on the nurse instead. Apparently ‘crackling’ is not an acceptable sound to hear from a student’s lungs because the mildly concerned nurse had then called May, and May (being out of town for a work conference) had in turn called Tony.</p><p>(Who had completely overreacted.)</p><p>“Can’t we just go home?” Peter begs, then struggles to keep another coughing fit from escaping. “This is ridiculous—we’re gonna wait here, like, five hours for them to…”—he breathes—“say I’m fine.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t look up, continuing to scribble information down onto the clipboard. “Two words for you, kid,” he declares knowingly. “Secondary. Drowning.”</p><p>Peter wants to let out the mother-of-all exasperated sighs, but he doesn’t have quite enough air in his lungs for that so he settles for another eye-roll. “I’m <em> not </em>drowning. People don’t drown”—he coughs—“from half a glass of water.”</p><p>“Uh huh, sure,” Tony says as he copies May’s phone number from his contacts list onto the form. “So, out of idle curiosity, what was your place of birth?”</p><p>The exaggerated groan that Peter attempts instantly morphs into another coughing fit. This time it’s so strong that Peter doubles over himself until Tony—eyes wide—pushes his shoulders back upright, taking some of the pressure off his lungs again.</p><p>“You alright?” Tony checks, thumping Peter on the back a few times. “Should I see if they can move you up the line?”</p><p>Despite the tears pricking at Peter’s eyes from the ache in his chest and abdominal muscles, he shakes his head side-to-side. “‘M fine,” he rasps.</p><p>Tony glances at his watch. “You know, if you just let me take you to Medical, we wouldn’t have to sit here for hours…”</p><p>Peter shoots him a death glare. “As I said before”—he wheezes—“I would <em>literally rather die</em> than explain to one of the SHIELD doctors that I’m drowning on two sips of water.”</p><p>“Alright, have it your way,” Tony says with a shrug. He shifts his gaze back to the form. “On to family history of heart disease…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This story is based on true events from my own history of dumbassery, ER trip included.)</p><p>Comments are always appreciated &lt;3<br/>Come and hang out on tumblr if you'd like! My url is <a href="https://whumphoarder.tumblr.com/">whumphoarder</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>